The present disclosure relates to a resistance exercise device.
Use of rubber resistance exercise tubes in connection with a wide variety of exercises is well known in the health and fitness industry. The rubber resistance exercise tubes are in the form of hollow tubes that provide resistance in response to stretching of the tubes. The amount of resistance typically depends upon the thickness of the tubes. Handles or other structure are secured to the resistance tube to provide exercise features and options.
The present disclosure relates to a resistance exercise device comprising at least one handle and a cord having a pair of ends and a length extending between the pair of ends. The handle is secured to one of the ends of the cord. The cord is stretchable from a relaxed state to extend the length. The cord comprises a plurality of tubes extending substantially the entire length of the cord. The tubes are conjoined together along substantially the entire length of the cord by means of braiding. The resistance exercise device may also comprise an other handle secured to the other end of the cord. Each of the tubes may be hollow along substantially its entire length.
The braiding may be snug along substantially the entire length of the cord, such that each of the tubes is in contact with at least one of the other tubes substantially along the entire length of the cord. The resistance exercise device may further comprise a plurality of plugs and a sleeve for securing the handle to the end of the cord.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments of the disclosure.